Amor por conveniência
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: O milionário Sasuke Uchiha desejou Hinata desde o momento em que a viu. Nunca havia sentido uma atração como esta. Mas Sasuke não gosta de mulheres interesseiras e Hinata estava determinada a não ser uma delas, até ele descobrir que ela tem dívidas secretas. Agora, Sasuke pode comprá-la, como sua amante.
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava parecendo uma mulher da vida!

Horrorizada, Hinata olhou-se no espelho da cômoda em seu minúsculo quarto. Estava maquiada demais e seus longos cabelos preto azulado estavam amontoados em volta do rosto. Seus olhos perolados pareciam buracos negros por causa do excesso de lápis de olho, os cílios estavam pesados de rímel e sua boca parecia uma tromba vermelha. Brincos longos e brilhantes pendiam de seus lóbulos e voltas de correntes igualmente brilhantes envolviam seu pescoço caindo pelo colo exposto.

Examinou o vestido de lamê prateado com uma faixa que prendia seus quadris e um decote que deixava seus seios quase totalmente expostos. Tremeu. Esta era a última coisa que escolheria para vestir. Não foi escolha sua.

" — _Aqui — Sakura lhe disse — trouxe um de meus vestidos para você, Os seus seios são maiores, mas deve servir. Você vai ficar __sexy... __é o que Kiba vai querer. Ele adora ter atrações à sua volta. Como todos os sujeitos ricos. E você, Hina, é muito atraente. Aliás, demais — sorriu — mas sei que não preciso me preocupar com você tendo idéias sobre Kiba."_

Hinata tinha tanta certeza sobre isso quanto Sakura. Definitivamente era a última coisa que passaria em sua mente. Nem queria ficar perto do namorado de Sakura — cujo principal atrativo era a sua riqueza e a forma com que a esbanjava com Sakura — mas não pôde recusar-lhe o pedido de favor. Sakura havia corrido em seu socorro quando mais precisou e o que estava pedindo esta noite era pouco comparado ao que fez por ela, mas mesmo assim Hinata estava relutante.

" — _Tudo o que preciso que faça — Sakura lhe disse — é que cuide de Kiba e mantenha as outras garotas longe dele! Isso as impedirá de me substituírem caso tenham uma chance! — Gemendo e apertando o estômago, continuou — Deus, eu juro que nunca mais comerei lagosta. Vomitei o dia todo!"_

Olhando a sua imagem refletida no espelho, Hinata sentia o próprio estômago revirando. Realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Se aproximar do estilo de vida imoral de Sakura também significava fechar o café cedo e perder as gorjetas com as quais contava, para aumentar o seu magro salário. Porém, o trabalho mal pago vinha com um quarto de graça em cima do café e aquilo valia muito para uma expatriada como ela, que precisava recontar cada euro que ganhava.

Uma sombra passou pelo seu rosto. Dinheiro. A incansável necessidade de dinheiro dominava a sua existência e a fazia trabalhar cada hora em que não estava dormindo ficando sem tempo para mais nada. Certamente sem tempo para se enfeitar e desfilar à noite.

Claro que Sakura a achava uma tola.

" — _Deus, Hina, com a sua aparência você devia estar vivendo como uma rainha! Devia pensar melhor e se juntar a mim! Existem sujeitos por todos os lados como o Kiba, que se esvaem em dinheiro. Você poria a sua vida em ordem se pensasse melhor e "pegasse mais leve"!''_

Hinata sabia que "pegar leve" queria dizer dormir com os sujeitos ricos como Sakura fazia.

Aquilo nunca seria para ela. Tremia só de pensar em dar seu corpo aos homens em troca de favores. Hinata ficou envergonhada. Devia ser grata a Sakura, que veio em seu socorro quando estava completamente desesperada. Não tinha o direito de julgá-la.

Nem de recusar o favor que ela havia lhe pedido, pensou. Pegou a bolsa de noite prateada de Sakura e foi para a porta com o coração pesado. Mesmo hesitante.

.

.

.

Os lábios de Sasuke Uchiha se contraíram ligeiramente enquanto ele observava o grupo em volta da mesa de vinte-e-um.

— Kiba Inuzuka — murmurou o homem ao seu lado mantendo a voz baixa. — Drogas, contrabando de armas, extorsão, venda de proteção... Devo continuar?

O seu patrão meneou a cabeça em rápida negativa.

— Vamos tirá-lo daqui. Dê-me um tempo para alimentá-lo, como sempre, depois se faça visível... Mas não demais.

O chefe da segurança de Sasuke Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça. Era uma estratégia que já haviam usado antes. Uma manobra geralmente eficaz.

— Ele não vai gostar — avisou ao patrão. — Está ganhando.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Que pena. — Por um momento ele desejou poder lidar com o seu cliente indesejado como queria, com seus punhos. Escória como o Inuzuka não era bem-vinda no El Paraíso ainda que, generosamente quisessem esbanjar suas riquezas conseguidas ilicitamente. Porém, aquilo não era adequado para a área luxuosa do cassino e _resort_. Era melhor se livrar de gângsters como Kiba sem destruir a decoração...

Sasuke abriu caminho pelo salão apinhado parando para saudar empresários conhecidos e valiosos, admirando suas convidadas e mantendo-as a uma distância adequada, desse modo, mesmo sentindo-se de certa forma atraído por elas, ele não se distrairia ainda que elas quisessem. Sasuke parou para retribuir o cumprimento de um dos visitantes habituais do cassino, um rico profissional aposentado de golfe, interessado em fazer negócios e seu olhar passou por sobre o ombro do homem. Inuzuka e sua turma ainda dominavam uma das mesas de vinte-e-um. O gângster ria alto, triunfante, vencendo outra mão, o seu prazer imitado pelos seus acompanhantes. Os homens estavam rodeados pelas garotas de sempre.

Os lábios de Sasuke se contraíram novamente. Aquele era um outro bom motivo para tirar Inuzuka dali. Garotas como aquelas também não eram desejadas por lá. O cassino podia passar sem elas. Com certeza ele gostava que belas mulheres fossem vistas ali, era bom para os negócios. Homens ricos sempre gostavam de olhos açucarados em volta deles quando iam gastar seu dinheiro.

Mas Sasuke não pretendia deixar que o cassino ganhasse a fama de ser frequentado por mulheres a um passo dos bordéis.

Mesmo sendo deslumbrantes.

Como aquela...

Seus olhos escuros brilharam momentaneamente sobre uma das mulheres próximas a Inuzuka. A garota era muito mais atraente do que as outras do grupo, com um perfil que atraía a sua atenção. Na verdade, ele se viu pensando que apesar de sua desaprovação ela era realmente uma das mulheres mais estonteantes que já havia visto.

Desperdício.

A beleza natural estava arruinada pelo excesso de maquiagem e o vestido de lamê prateado, totalmente sem gosto, que prendia seus quadris. Um dos acompanhantes de Inuzuka colocou o braço em volta dela e a puxou para si desarrumando seu vestido, cujo decote deixou grande parte de seu seio exposto. A garota pareceu não perceber ou então não se importou. Se ela se importasse com pequenas graciosidades, dificilmente se exibiria ao lado de lixo como aquele.

Hora de se livrar dela. De se livrar de todos eles. Afastando-se educadamente do aposentado jogador de golfe, Sasuke se aproximou dos convidados indesejados.

.

.

.

Hinata tentou parar de tremer. Jiraiya, o homem que a segurava apertado, mantinha a mão pousada de modo possessivo em seu ombro e acariciava sua carne. Quando Kiba Inuzuka venceu novamente a banca, Jiraiya falou algo em voz alta em seu próprio idioma e apalpou-a. _Ó Deus, deixe-me sair daqui!_

Seu apelo não foi ouvido. Hinata soube, no momento em que se apresentou, no bar do hotel na cidade, aos empresários do leste europeu vestidos de modo espalhafatoso, que aquela noite ia ser tão ruim quanto havia imaginado que seria.

Mas não estava em condições de dizer não a Sakura.

Por isso é que ainda estava ali sendo apalpada. Por isso ainda estava se contendo e sorria até seu queixo doer, ria quando alguém ria, enquanto internamente contava os minutos que faltavam para tudo terminar.

Silenciosamente repetiu o conselho de Sakura para si. _Você só precisa sorrir e ser gentil._

E Hinata continuaria assim. Sorrindo e sendo gentil.

Até aquela noite infernal terminar.

Só não estava conseguindo fazer o que Sakura queria, pensou — manter as mulheres longe de Kiba. As outras duas garotas pareciam abelhas em sua volta. Ele pareceu gostar, tanto que passou-a para Jiraiya.

Enquanto tentava não inalar o cheiro forte e enjoativo da colônia do homem, percebeu que o _croupier¹, _um senhor magro e inexpressivo, acompanhava com o olhar alguém que parecia vir em sua direção. Hinata virou ligeiramente a cabeça para ver.

A respiração parou em sua garganta. O homem a quem o _croupier _acompanhou com o olhar aproximou-se de Kiba e puxou conversa. Hinata não conseguia desviar seus olhos.

Sem dúvida era espanhol. A pele branca, os olhos e cabelos ainda mais escuros e os longos cílios apenas aumentavam a sua masculinidade exibindo a sua herança hispânica. Era alto, talvez um metro e noventa e tinha aquela elegância quase felina, que tantos de seus compatriotas possuíam. Todos eles tinham aquele toque de ancestral mouro, o nariz aquilino, olhos cheios de personalidade, a boca perfeita e sensual como se tivesse sido esculpida.

Hinata sentiu o rosto corar. Desde que chegou a Espanha viu muitos homens bonitos, mas nenhum tão incrivelmente atraente ao ponto de fazê-la não conseguir parar de olhá-lo fixamente, de boca aberta...

Ele não era apenas o homem mais belo que já tinha visto. Havia alguma coisa nele, algo perigoso que a fez saber instintivamente, que não era um homem com quem devesse arrumar confusão e a quem os outros homens sempre tratariam com atenção e respeito.

Exatamente como as mulheres sempre iriam querer que ele as levasse para a cama...

Ignorando o terrível cheiro da colônia de Jiraiya, inalou com força se reprovando. Que diabos ela estava pensando? Normalmente não pensava em sexo, cinco segundos depois de olhar para um homem! _Com ele pensou..._

Não! — Seus lábios contraíram-se — Pare com isso. Agora. Ele é apenas um homem incrivelmente belo, nada mais. E, _dificilmente _esta é uma ocasião para pensar em homens! A única coisa que você tem que fazer é pensar em como controlar-se, para passar o resto da noite sem fugir correndo!

Enquanto ela lutava contra seus hormônios percebeu que a tensão entre os europeus subitamente era palpável. Eles pareciam sombrios. E infelizes.

O espanhol continuou a conversa. Ele falava em voz baixa, mas desta vez — se concentrando no que falava e não em sua aparência — Hinata conseguiu entender as palavras. Conversava em inglês, provavelmente o único idioma em comum entre eles e sua voz forte acentuava seu sotaque.

— ...está fora do meu alcance — ele disse lançando um rápido e significativo olhar para alguém na multidão.

Hinata observou Kiba Inuzuka acompanhar o olhar do espanhol e viu o seu Rosto tenso.

— Está vendo? — O espanhol murmurou. Hinata viu alguém abrindo caminho na direção deles. Um homem de aspecto duro, de Rosto determinado.

O espanhol tirou uma caderneta do bolso do paletó. Falou breve com o _croupier _em espanhol, que respondeu-lhe também sucintamente, depois, escreveu um número com uma sequência de zeros e rubricou. Passou o papel para Kiba.

— Com os comprimentos da casa — falou.

O apostador pegou o papel e ao lê-lo a expressão de desprazer em seu rosto desapareceu.

¹ - Um atendente em uma mesa de jogo que recolhe e paga as apostas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Sasuke sabia.

Ia sair caro livrar-se do gângster, mas valia a pena — cada centavo. Dobrar o que o homem estava ganhando era um pequeno preço a pagar para demovê-lo da idéia de permanecer no cassino, o que Sasuke conseguiu alertando-o sobre o fato da polícia espanhola ter detetives à paisana espalhados pela casa, pois suspeitavam de dinheiro ilícito sendo lavado, com isso Sasuke esperava não vê-lo de volta tão cedo.

Acreditando, Kiba sinalizou com os dedos para seus acompanhantes e levantou-se. Sasuke relaxou por um instante. Quando o fez, seus olhos deslizaram novamente pela garota. Gostaria de não tê-lo feito. De perto, ela era ainda mais estonteante do que pensou. Seu rosto, de um oval perfeito era ainda mais bonito que seu perfil. Nariz delicado, lábios perfeitos e um par de olhos perolados incomuns.

Quanto ao seu corpo...

Era alta para uma mulher, mas não um tipo musculoso, de ossos largos. Era delicada — uma linda curva da cintura aos quadris, acentuada por aquela justa atrocidade prateada que vestia e seios fartos demais para o decote desalinhado como estava. Mas, ele pensou divertidamente, aquilo permitia que ele visse quase tudo de um pêssego, exceto o mamilo.

Sentindo o corpo reagir, o que era previsível, ele afastou a luxúria. Não se interessava por garotas como ela. Ela e as outras passariam como doces naquela noite, por Kiba e seus companheiros — bens de consumo, usando um termo gentil.

.

.

.

Duas manchas rosadas apareceram de leve sob a maquiagem, nas bochechas de Hinata. O espanhol a observava — e ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava vendo.

_Está vendo uma mulher da vida._

O que mais a entristecia é que não podia culpá-lo por pensar aquilo. O que mais pensaria sobre ela e as outras garotas, cujos nomes nem sabia, mas cujos tipos eram das que sempre estão rodeando homens ricos pelo que podem tirar deles?

Afastou o olhar. Não havia nada a fazer, não foi sua escolha estar ali — Sakura lhe pediu um favor e jamais poderia negar-lhe ajuda.

Eles estavam saindo. Jiraiya, com o braço em volta dela, seguia Kiba. Uma das garotas estava pendurada no braço de Kiba perguntando de forma intrometida sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele a ignorou dizendo algo aos seus compatriotas. Foram em direção ao caixa e Hinata esperou Kiba receber o que pareceu ser uma montanha de notas, que ele contou e depois guardou no paletó.

Tanto dinheiro — Hinata mal conseguia evitar o olhar fixo...

Enquanto se dirigiam para o enorme saguão do cassino, Hinata sentiu que o espanhol ainda os olhava.

Pensou que ele devia ser o detetive ou segurança do cassino e que estava se garantindo de suas saídas. Talvez tivesse avisado Kiba Inuzuka que algum rival nos negócios o havia localizado e o espreitava na intenção de vingar-se de algo. O que fosse, definitivamente fez com que Kiba não quisesse ficar ali.

O ar frio da noite a atingiu quando saíram do cassino. Ela tremeu e sentiu Jiraiya apertá-la mais.

— Eu a mantenho quente — ele sorriu, o ouro brilhando generosamente em seus dentes, o hálito cheirando a uísque.

O inglês dele não era bom e tinha forte sotaque, mas o seu olhar mostrava suas intenções. Hinata esboçou um sorriso falso e não respondeu. Com os olhos se ajustando à luz viu o belo e alto espanhol pela porta aberta. Por um segundo sentiu seus olhares se encontrando.

E sentiu o desprezo dele passar por ela.

Abaixou o rosto não querendo vê-lo e quando olhou novamente, ele tinha sumido.

Uma imensa limusine preta estacionou diante do grupo. Um dos companheiros de Kiba abriu a porta.

— Aonde vamos? — Ela se ouviu perguntando rispidamente.

— Hotel — Jiraiya ofereceu esperançoso. — Suíte do Sr. Inuzuka. Temos uma festa lá.

Ela se afastou. Não conseguiu evitar.

O homem pareceu pensar que era uma brincadeira. Puxou-a de volta mais para perto, com sua mão gorda e forte. Encostou a boca em sua orelha.

— A suíte tem banheira quente. Ficaremos todos limpos! — Deu uma risada rouca e esfregou a mão gorda no braço de Hinata. — Vou esfregá-la toda — riu novamente, rouco — Todo seu corpo adorável nu!

Hinata gelou do alto da cabeça à ponta dos pés.

.

.

.

Sasuke ergueu a mão agradecendo o rapaz do estacionamento que trouxe seu carro e sentou-se. Estava contente por ir embora. A noite deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca. Afastar os gângsters foi simples, mas não gostou de tê-los por lá. Enquanto dava a partida olhou para o grande pórtico do cassino. Quanto tempo levou criando aquele lugar? Às vezes — pensou exausto — sentia como se tivesse levado uma vida, ainda que tenha se tornado dono de um dos principais _resorts_ da costa em menos de doze anos. Doze duros anos transformando o pobre formando que era em um empresário bem-sucedido.

Não que tenha sido difícil. A costa espanhola do Mediterrâneo é uma mina de ouro para quem estiver alvejando, tanto os turistas com um orçamento para gastar, quanto aqueles em que ele se focalizou — os visitantes sem problemas de orçamento, que só querem queimar dinheiro ostensivamente com tudo, de iates a campos verdes.

Virou seu carro conversível pela via de palmeiras, cruzando a paisagem arborizada do El Paraíso e passou pela bifurcação levando ao luxuoso hotel aninhado sobre uma praia particular com suas fileiras de piscinas e casas de veraneio que dão vista para a marina — onde milionários ancoram seus iates antes de irem perder seu dinheiro no cassino El Paraíso ou jogar golfe no clube exclusivo, anexo ao hotel.

O _resort_ cheirava a dinheiro — assim como o _resort_ gêmeo, em Maiorca, e o do Algarve. Sasuke sentiu a mente deslizar para terreno conhecido — a expansão dos negócios. Onde abrir o próximo El Paraíso? Talvez Menorca, ou uma das ilhas Canárias? Em Costa de Luz, na costa espanhola do Atlântico, que se desenvolvia rapidamente? Ou quem sabe na costa norte, onde a aristocracia eduardiana adora apostar os lucros da cidade e os aluguéis dos imóveis?

Sorriu levemente. Uns cem anos e a Espanha ainda era uma Meca para os europeus do norte famintos de sol. A fome deles trouxe prosperidade, mas a um preço. A antiga Espanha estava mudando, desaparecendo para sempre. A pobreza também, assim como as tradições, a cultura, as diferenças que separaram a Espanha do resto da Europa por séculos, quando os dias de glória se afastaram como o ouro inca gasto.

Afastou o pensamento. História sempre foi um assunto que o fascinou, mas o tempo em que queria ser professor havia passado há muito. Perseguiu o dinheiro e foi mais bem-sucedido nisso do que jamais sonhou. Agora o dinheiro o perseguia.

Assim como as mulheres.

Um brilho cínico apareceu em seus olhos escuros enquanto se dirigia para a estrada costeira principal e aumentava a velocidade. As mulheres sempre vinham com facilidade para ele — especialmente as do norte, que pareciam ficar loucas por sexo quando chegavam à Espanha!

Fazer dinheiro tinha sido diferente. A expressão cínica aumentou, enquanto apertava mais o acelerador. Ainda lembrava-se de seu primeiro choque verdadeiro ao perceber, que quando um homem tem dinheiro pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser. A costa estava cheia de mulheres buscando por um homem rico; velho, feio, gordo — mulheres como aquelas não se importavam.

Aprendeu isso quando percebeu que elas achavam sua carteira mais _sexy _do que ele.

Mudou a marcha e forçou o motor. Bem, pelo menos aprendeu depressa. Atualmente era cínico o bastante para escolher as mulheres que tinham a melhor aparência — nunca ficava muito tempo com elas. Sempre havia um lote fresco do qual escolher, quando queria.

Seus lábios se contraíram. Seria assim para sempre? Apenas um desfile de lindas mulheres em sua vida? Um sorriso debochado passou pelos seus lábios — do que estava reclamando? A maioria dos homens o invejava.

Além do mais, sabia que um dia encontraria a mulher certa. Só não sabia quando. De muitas maneiras, era uma existência vazia. Pensou em seus pais já falecidos e o quanto tinham trabalhado. Funcionários públicos trabalhando duro e ganhando pouco, fazendo o melhor para dar a ele um bom começo de vida. Eram céticos quanto à decisão dele de não prosseguir com uma carreira acadêmica. Porém, um verão trabalhando para uma empresa de desenvolvimento empresarial abriu seus olhos para a imensa oportunidade que a nova Espanha se tornou para pessoas ambiciosas. Ele seria um tolo se rejeitasse aquilo.

A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se sóbria. Seus pais tinham vivido o bastante para ver o filho começar a montar seu império de _resorts_, mas seu pai se preocupava com o enorme risco financeiro e sua mãe lamentava por ele não se interessar pelo casamento. Tinham morrido num acidente de carro, uns cinco anos antes, deixando-o sozinho no mundo. Então, dedicou toda sua energia e tempo para montar o El Paraíso.

A única pausa no trabalho contínuo foi para encontrar um lugar nas montanhas longe do desenvolvimento da costa, para morar e compartilhar sua vida com a mulher certa quando a encontrasse — o mítico momento que ainda não havia acontecido, mas que ele antevia vagamente.

O olhar cínico voltou. Claro que além de trabalho tinha outra diversão — mulheres. Nunca deixou que atrapalhassem o trabalho, mas claro que gostava de relaxar com elas.

Mudou novamente a marcha. No momento estava em fase de troca. A última foi uma loira nórdica divorciada, incrivelmente inventiva entre os lençóis, embora a conversação com ela fosse bem ilimitada, exceto quando o assunto era sobre ela casar-se novamente deixando claro que ele seria um ótimo segundo marido. Como ele não concordou, ela não ficou muito feliz. Karin Uzumaki amava o seu dinheiro, não ele.

Claro que tentou esconder — não deixar óbvio demais — mas ficou claro para ele. Ela bem poderia ser uma daquelas mulheres penduradas no braço daquele gângster, com um preço estampado na testa.

Uma ruga apareceu entre seus olhos. Não devia estar pensando naquelas mulheres, principalmente naquela que atraiu seu olhar.

Uma pena. Ela tinha alguma coisa rara, algo que ele gostaria de explorar mais — talvez ela nem sempre tivesse sido como agora. Não, ele não devia estar pensando nela, uma mulher que provavelmente estava agora nua, rolando com aquele bando de gângsters, em turnos...

Ao se aproximar do cruzamento ele diminuiu a velocidade. Mesmo depois de meia-noite o tráfego ainda era intenso na estrada, nas duas direções. El Paraíso fica apenas a oito quilômetros da cidade, mas a distância é cortada pelas _urbanizações _e hotéis, então para chegar ao campo fez o que sempre costuma fazer — virar para o norte, na direção das montanhas atrás da costa.

Quando atravessou o cruzamento, algo no acostamento chamou a sua atenção. Ou melhor, alguém.

Automaticamente enfiou o pé no freio, surpreso.

.

.

.

Hinata franziu o rosto em expressão de dor. Tinha tirado seus ridículos saltos altos quase dois quilômetros atrás e andado de meias — agora esburacadas — o que doía — e ainda tinha um bom caminho a percorrer. O vestido longo enfim teve alguma utilidade, sendo mais decente andar com ele cobrindo os buracos das meias.

Estava furiosa. Não com Kiba Inuzuka ou seus compatriotas, mas consigo mesma. Em primeiro lugar, raiva por ser tão idiota, por concordar em ir a qualquer lugar com ele. Qualquer favor que Sakura podia esperar dela não incluía ficar em grupo numa banheira de água quente!

Ela podia sentir a náusea aumentando e também — o medo — ao pensar no que teria acontecido se não tivesse se recusado a entrar na limusine. Kiba não ficou satisfeito, lógico, mas ela se manteve firme. Então, dizendo alguma imprecação para Jiraiya, Kiba empurrou-lhe uma das duas garotas que estavam com ele. Todos entraram na limusine e se afastaram deixando Hinata na pista, trêmula e arrepiada.

Sem dinheiro para um táxi e sendo tarde para os ônibus, iniciou a maratona a pé para casa.

Uma pedra cortou seu pé e ela gemeu de dor. Ainda teria que andar uns seis quilômetros, já que qualquer um que parasse para oferecer-lhe carona, dificilmente seria por motivos altruístas...

O carro freando diante dela fez com que parasse. Temerosa, olhou-o, indo automaticamente para o lado. Continuou andando. _Não pare, continue a andar_, disse a si mesma. _Se ele falar com você, não pare._

Apertou os sapatos nas mãos. Se precisasse usaria os saltos como arma. Estava tensa. Um homem saiu do carro. Ela notou a altura e o smoking. De relance percebeu que o carro era esportivo.

Carros rápidos não são raros nesta parte rica da costa e aquele modelo era dos mais rápidos. Baixo, compacto.

_Continue andando._

— _Señorita_?

A voz do homem era baixa.

E familiar.

Hinata olhou de lado incapaz de se conter e parou.

Era o homem do cassino. O que foi falar com Kiba Inuzuka e tirou sua respiração com sua aparência estonteante. E que a desprezou como se ela fosse uma mulher da vida...

E que agora falava com ela numa estrada vazia, a seis quilômetros da cidade, à uma hora da manhã.

Sentiu o perigo.

— Precisa de uma carona?

O tom irônico da voz deixou-a irritada. Afinal, qualquer mulher andando pela estrada principal, num vestido de noite, sem sapatos, não estava fazendo aquilo para manter a forma.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu com voz entrecortada e voltou a andar.

Dando um passo para o lado dela, ele pôs a mão em seu braço interrompendo-a.

— Não seja ridícula — o tom irônico de sua voz a irritou.

— Tire a mão de mim ou enfiarei meus saltos em sua cabeça! — Hinata falou entre dentes.

Ele a soltou afastando as mãos.

— Não precisa ter medo — ele falou num tom de reprovação e divertida ironia. — Muito provavelmente você será assaltada se continuar andando — agora sua voz mostrava apenas reprovação. — Se estiver indo para a cidade eu a levo.

Ela virou a cabeça desafiadoramente

— Por quê?

Ao virar ela pôde finalmente vê-lo inteiramente e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Deus do céu, ele era devastador! Mesmo na penumbra, tirava o fôlego. Por que era tão atraente? Os homens espanhóis sempre foram belos — mas este a atraía como nunca aconteceu antes. Algo neste homem a fazia pensar em coisas bem pouco acadêmicas.

Os lábios dele — lindamente torneados — se ergueram num rápido sorriso divertido. Mesmo com o que pensava da garota não podia deixá-la ali sozinha.

— Bem, digamos que não vai ser bom para o cassino o seu corpo aparecer violentado e assassinado amanhã cedo; farão perguntas embaraçosas sobre a sua noite. Não seria o tipo de publicidade que eu gosto.

Hinata fungou.

— Como sabe que eu estava no cassino? — Ela perguntou-lhe estranhando, afinal, apesar de terem ficado lado a lado, ele apenas prestou atenção em Kiba Inuzuka e quando passou o olhar sobre ela foi com desdém, desprezo e muito rápido para guardar sua fisionomia.

Ele encolheu ligeiramente os ombros.

— De onde mais você podia vir? Não há outro lugar longe assim que atrairia uma mulher como você. Além do mais... — a voz dele ficou um pouco rouca, fazendo coisas estranhas com os nervos dela. — Eu a reconheço. Diga-me... — subitamente a voz endureceu. — Por que não partiu com o seu grupo? A limusine era grande o bastante! Ou será que decidiram liquidá-la?

O rosto dela gelou ao entendê-lo e conteve um tremor violento. Se tivesse sido estúpida o bastante para entrar na limusine, poderia muito bem ter encontrado o destino horrível que ele sugeriu. Uma sombra de medo bruto fez com que visse a loucura que tinha feito esta noite.

— Eu os liquidei! — Ela devolveu.

Dedos acariciaram suas costas nuas.

— Eles não eram do seu agrado, _señorita! _— A voz do espanhol era baixa causando-lhe sensações incríveis, assim como o roçar das pontas de seus dedos em sua pele.

Então, subitamente, a cautela voltou.

— Tire as mãos de mim!

Ela se afastou olhando para ele, segurando os sapatos diante dela, como se para protegê-la.

— Veja Sr. Detetive Particular do Cassino, ou seja lá quem for, apenas deixe-me sozinha! Estou cansada, aborrecida e muito longe de casa. Assim, suma e deixe-me em paz.

Virou-se e recomeçou a andar. Mas quando deu o primeiro passo doloroso, seu pé bateu numa pedra especialmente afiada fazendo-a gritar e parar. Instantaneamente, o homem chegou ao seu lado.

— Seus pés estão em frangalhos — ele censurou seriamente. — Se tiver o mínimo de bom senso aceitará a minha oferta de carona de volta à cidade. Acredite-me, ficará mais segura comigo do que aqui sozinha. Nem todo mundo que oferece carona para uma linda mulher, _señorita, _tem as mesmas boas intenções. E além do mais... — sua voz tinha novamente um toque de humor — dificilmente você terá uma oferta de carona num carro mais rápido...

Hinata olhou para o carro parado no acostamento como um tigre armando o bote.

— Ok, então, você pegou emprestado o carro do chefe e deseja exibi-lo. Ótimo. — Uma súbita certeza passou por ela. Estaria protegida com o detetive do cassino El Paraíso. Era um dos _resorts_ mais exclusivos da costa e os seus seguranças dificilmente arriscariam seus empregos assaltando turistas, não é? E ela estava _tão _cansada, _tão _chateada... Sem falar que seus pés estavam em agonia...

Foi na direção do carro, abriu a porta e se jogou no acento de couro. Jogou os sapatos no chão e se recostou erguendo o queixo imperiosamente.

— Café Carmen, na Rua das Américas — ordenou — fica ao longo do velho porto. E pise fundo, está bem?


End file.
